paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen/Script (Part 3)
Story Three days later at the Lookout Mayor Goodway announces that today is Chase's Pup for a day party Ryder: Marshall, Marshall! Time to wake up Marshall! Marshall: Oh no no no no! You don't have to, I've been up for hours...(snoring and wakes up) WHO IS IT?! Ryder: It's um, still me. Chase will be getting ready soon, hurry up and get ready. Marshall: Oh right. Meh? Ready for what again? Ryder: Uh..Time for Chase's Party? Marshall: Chase's Party Marshall and Chase-For the First Time in Forever (Marshall is running on the beach and Mary ran into him without looking) Marshall: OW! Watch where you're going! Mary: Sorry. Are you hurt? Marshall: No no no. I'm okay, just next time be caref- (He pauses and notices the beautiful and charming Dalmatian staying next to him) Mary: Who are you? Marshall: I'm M-M-Marshall of the PAW Patrol. I'm a fire pup. Mary: Oh I am sorry. Marshall: This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're-- I'm awkward. You're beautiful. Wait, what? Mary giggles Marshall chuckles Marshall: Oh no! Chase's party! I have to go, see ya Mary! Mary: Okay, see ya. (Later, Mayor Goodway gives Chase a certificate and trophy.) Mayor Goodway: Uh Chase. Please remove your gloves. (Chase removes his gloves slowly and holds the certificate and trophy. Then Mayor Goodway announces while Chase looks down to see his paws freezing his certificate and trophy.) (Chase quickly puts his gloves back on and manages to hide the almost frozen awards.) (Everyone cheers as the party begins. Music fills the air as everyone dances. Meanwhile, at the snack table Mayor Goodway and the reporters asks Chase how's it like to be the Pup For A Day. He says it's fine and walks away to grab a snack until he comes face to face with Marshall who was also getting a snack.) Chase: (smiles secretly) Hi. Marshall: Huh? Hi me or hi you? Chase: Just you. Marshall: Oh, you look great. But more than great, you're greater. And the greatest. Chase: Thanks. (turns to see everyone having a great time at the party) (sighs) So this is what's like to be in a party. Marshall: Yup, it's way warmer than I've thought. Chase: Yeah. (catches a scent) What's that wonderful smell? (Both pups inhaled the smell into their nostrils and the both grinned at each other) Both: Mmm, chocolate. (laughing) (Everything went back to silence, but Marshall takes a breath and starts to speak) Marshall: So, um... (Just then, Katie and Callie appear before Chase and Marshall) Katie: Um, Chase. Callie wants to ask you something. (puts Callie down in front of the pups) (Callie asks Chase if they could dance together. So she shows her dance steps which had Chase and Marshall snickering) Chase: Gee, I'd love to Callie. (Callie brightens) Chase: But to be honest, I can't dance. (Callie's face fell and hmmphs as she turns her head until Chase continues talking) Chase: But Marshall can. Marshall: (laughs and then gets shocked with wide eyes) Wait, what?! (Callie's face brightens again as she grabs Marshall's paw and they both run to the dance floor) Marshall: Hey, Chase help! (laughing and shouting "Whoa!") Chase: (giggling and waving his paw) Hehe, sorry. Previos Part here Next Part here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Parts Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Frozen Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories